


Be grateful that I love you Kang Dongho

by roseantique1234



Series: The Alpha Tiger and the Omega Fox: An Alpha/Omega Baekmin Series [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alpha!Baekho, Alpha!Dongho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, I'm blushing, M/M, Omega!Minhyun, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, ruts, slick eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: Alpha Dongho is in a frustrating rut, only his omega lover Minhyun can help him break through it.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Series: The Alpha Tiger and the Omega Fox: An Alpha/Omega Baekmin Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060577
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	Be grateful that I love you Kang Dongho

**Author's Note:**

> So.............. if you know me as a fluff writer (which I still am) I hope this was a ermmmmm good surprise? HAHHAHA. I apologize if it isn't like super good, I'm still kinda learning how to write smut. But this is my contribution to the NU'EST fanfictions, specifically BaekMin cause they are my OTP and they deserve all the love.

It was a terrible day. He fought with his colleagues. He fought with his boss. He fought with the receptionist. Heck, he even fought with the kind security guard that was known to be the calmest creature on this damn earth. Kang Dongho (or Baekho as his friends like to call him) was having a terrible day. Dongho isn’t usually like this, in fact, he is known in the office as a kind, gentle, laid back alpha who got his shit done with a bright smile plastered on his face. Nothing would faze this man, even if an intern fucked up an entire section of an important report, he would always be the first one to give a comforting pat and energize the team to fix all the errors. So why was his fuze about the length of a toothpick today?

Even Dongho wasn’t sure. In fact, he didn’t even understand why he was picking fights with seemingly everyone. After every heated argument, he would sit in the corner for a few minutes just pondering “why were we fighting? Why am I even angry?” There was no reason, all he knew was that for some reason everything was getting on his nerves, and there was a blunt flame that was burning under his skin. A mellow aggression has been bubbling in his belly since the morning when he left the house after sharing a passionate kiss with his omega mate the beautiful Hwang Minhyun. 

In frustration, he adjusts his shirt collar trying to release the heat, and he felt a warm blush rise to his cheeks at the thought of his mate. Dongho got dismissed early from work today because of his poor behavior. He should thank his lucky stars that he had built up enough social capital up to this point that his boss wasn’t firing him on the spot, rather everyone just angrily brushed it off as Dongho was having a bad day and decided to let the man leave early to spare anyone else from his residual rage. So here he was, clutching the steering wheel of his beloved vintage car a little too hard, as he tried to focus on getting home. 

He turns the air conditioning down a couple more degrees and loosens his tie even more. “What’s wrong with me today?” he whispers under his breath as he pulls into a familiar apartment complex. 

His body gradually feels heavier as he boards the elevator rising to the twelfth floor where his and Minhyun’s apartment was. Specifically, his hips were feeling heavier and heavier, and the heat beneath his skin was getting hard to ignore. Unconsciously, Dongho snarls as he exits the elevator. He hurries to unlock his apartment door and carelessly toes off his shoes. On a typical day Dongho would be conscious to put his shoes on the rack to save himself from a nagging fest from Minhyun, but today he could careless, not with this irrational heat. 

Speaking about Minhyun, the moment Dongho stepped into the apartment, he was engulfed by the subtle scent of his mate: a comforting lavender resembling that of fabric softener, along with the savoring scent of some stew. Minhyun must be making something… or at least trying too since his mate was not the best at cooking. Following the scent, Dongho’s legs naturally lead him to the kitchen as he unbuttons the top of his shirt, and he ruffles loose the stiff strands of his perfectly gelled hair. 

When he enters the threshold of the kitchen, his assumption was proven correct. Right there by the stove was Hwang Minhyun, dressed in one of Dongho’s large band tees and a pair of worn-out sweatpants. A navy blue apron hung around Minhyun’s neck as he worked diligently and meticulously at whatever he was making. Minhyun was a freelance short story writer, so he spends most of his days at home working on assignments, and interesting prompts his editors send over. Hence, unlike Dongho he was rarely ever in a suit or anything that was even close to formal wear, preferring to pad around their home with Dongho’s clothes. Something about how his mate’s scent inspires him he once explained to Dongho. 

Dongho leans against the door frame for a couple of minutes just admiring his mate. Fuck he’s beautiful, and a new wave of heat rises from his pelvis. He feels his woody scent emitting through the air, and Minhyun clearly notices when he turns around in surprise to find his mate who was not due to be home for another three hours.

“Dongho?” Minhyun calls out in surprise staring at his mate by the kitchen door. He turns off the stove and wipes his hands on the apron. He approaches his mate to welcome him home, “what are you doing here? I thought you were coming home at 7 tonight?”

Dongho engulfs Minhyun into his embrace and he plants a soft kiss on the neck of his tall lover. “I was having a bad day so the boss let me come home early.”

Minhyun chuckes and he cups his beloved’s cheeks, planting a light kiss on Dongho’s nose, “Hahaha I heard from Jonghyun. Apparently, you were practically biting off everyone’s head at work, what’s wrong my alpha?”

Minhyun’s eyes were soft and comforting, his scent was warm and it was driving Dongho crazy. “I don’t know,” Dongho pout as he nuzzles into Minhyun’s neck trying to drink up more of his mate’s scent.

“Hahahaha wait wait wait big guy, hold on-“ Minhyun stumbles a little from his mate’s aggressive embrace, but his lips were soon taken into a passionate kiss. With a heavy hand, Dongho pushed Minhyun’s head down to meet his and he attacked those soft lips. Dongho roughly pushed Minhyun into the kiss as his tongue attacked the sloppy cavern of his lover. Minhyun was taken aback at first, but he soon melted into the kiss submitting to his lover’s ministrations whining low at his aggression. Minhyun felt his tongue being pulled, tugged, pushed as Dongho pulled him along in this aggressive make-out session. Dongho’s woody scent thickened cause Minhyun’s knees to buckle, luckily Dongho was ready to catch him with their lips firmly attached and Dongho kissing him as if his life depended on it. Saliva dripped down their chins, and Minhyun felt aroused tears escaping his eyes. 

“Mmmmm mmmmm mmmm Dongho-ya… mmmm Dongho-ya… stop!” Minhyun roughly pushes his mate off him, panting from the intensity of the kiss they shared. “Are *huff huff* are you in a rut?” Minhyun huff finally noticing the blazing glint in Dongho’s eyes. 

Rut… ahhh that’s what it is. It all made sense to Dongho now, the subtle heat, the heightened irritability and aggression, and an explicit desire to devour Minhyun right there and then. So he was in rut. 

“Hmmmm, maybe,” Dongho smirk as he suddenly hoists Minhyun’s legs up to rest on his hips. 

Instinctively, Minhyun wraps his legs around Dongho’s waist and he feels the overwhelming weight of his mate’s scent starting to fill the room. Oh shit this was not good. 

“Dongho-ya, wait wait,” Minhyun tries to protest. What was he protesting? Even he didn’t know, his partner’s arousal was clearly affecting him and very soon he would be begging for Dongho’s knot, but perhaps because everything was happening too fast so Minhyun was going into a mild panic.

“Shhhhh shhhhh baby shhhhh it’s okay I’m not going to hurt you,” Dongho hushes as he sets Minhyun down on the dining table. He pets his lover’s hair lightly trying to soothe his mate’s panic and he plants little feather kisses on his neck. “I love you Minhyun-ah.”

Minhyun’s breath steadies and he almost purrs, “I love you too Dongho.”

“You won’t hate me for this right?” Dongho whispers by Minhyun’s ear seductively sending shivers down the omega’s spine who was starting to feel his entrance starting to ooze slick from the sensuality of the situation. 

“I’ll… I’ll never hate you baby,” Minhyun replies cautiously, wrapping his arms around Dongho’s shoulder for support. “… can you be gentle?”

Dongho chuckles as he works Minhyun’s sweatpants and underwear off. He lustfully bites Minhyun’s bottom lip never breaking eye contact. “I can’t promise that,” Dongho growls as he roughly pushes two fingers into Minhyun’s slicked entrance trying to tease his mate open enough to take his full length that was getting very very hard. 

“Ahh,” Minhyun yelps in shock at the sudden intrusion and he screws his eyes shut from the sensation. Slick gushes out of the omega preparing him for what is to come, and he feels his breath being pushed out of him with every rough stroke from Dongho’s fingers. His lover pushes into him deeper and deeper, massaging his walls to relax, and Minhyun feels every bit of it. He pants out Dongho’s name in desperation from the arousal as he latches firmly onto Dongho’s scent gland drinking in his alpha’s beautiful and warm scent. At some point, Dongho thrusts in a third finger forcing Minhyun to throw his head back as he sees stars. “Dongho-ya… oh baby… ugh,” Minhyun whimpers from the pleasure tears streaking down his cheeks as he looks deep into Dongho’s eyes pleading with his lover. 

Dongho latches his lips into Minhyun’s in a heated kiss, tasting the tears that escape his lover’s beautiful almond-shaped eyes as he twists and wriggles his fingers inside of him making him looser with every movement. “Do you like that Minhyunnie? Do you like that baby?” he pants. Dongho pushes his fingers hard onto a bundle of nerves releasing a high-pitched moan from Minhyun’s lips which went straight to his groin.

“Ughhhhhh Dongho-ya, alpha take me, knot me, give me your cum pleaseeeee,” Minhyun begs feeling his cock becoming painfully hard yet unable to release, coming so close to his erection. He knew that he needed to be penetrated to cum, he knew he needed his alpha’s knot.

Dongho chuckles as he takes his fingers out of Minhyun. Minhyun whimpers and he tries to chase them only to be soothed by Dongho’s gentle kisses, “I’m here, I’m here Minhyun-ah, I’m here. I just need to get these pants off, my underwear is killing me. Can you lie on the table for me like a good boy?”

Understanding his instructions Minhyun nods and releases his hold on Dongho. He scoots up further onto the table and lies back onto the solid wood holding his legs up exposing his most intimate parts. He eyes Dongho stripping himself of his work clothes, throwing them carelessly on the floor, standing there in all his naked glory. Taking it as his cue, Minhyun hurriedly strips himself of his apron and the t-shirt. Now they were both naked, and Minhyun was lying on the table like a whole ass meal, legs spread apart, hole oozing slick ready for Dongho to do whatever he wants.

Dongho eyes his lover with lust and adoration. How did he end up with such a beautiful guy as a mate, gentle, calm, loving, and so unbelievably sexy. He chuckle as he kneels at the table coming close to Minhyun’s hold. Minhyun cranes his neck trying to figure out what Dongho was doing. “Thank you for the meal,” Dongho chirps and he latches his lips into Minhyun’s entrance.

Minhyun’s hips buck, and his legs spasm a little as he throws his body back from intensity of the sensation. Dongho laps at the sweet sleek leaking from Minhyun’s hole, he laps it up as if it were syrup on a cone of soft serve ice cream. He kisses Minhyun’s tender entrance, soft from being fingered open, and he pushes his tongue in deep to taste the deepest crevice of Minhyun’s body. His dick was getting painfully hard, but instinct drove him to eat his lover out harshly, desperately, as if he hadn’t eaten in years and Minhyun was the most delicious meal in the world. I mean he basically was to Dongho.

“AHHHH Dongho-ya… oh my god… AHHHHH” Minhyun cries out in pleasure. “Dongho-ya, Dongho-ya stop stop I can’t take it anymore. Please… AHHHH baby take me I need you inside me…. I need your cock… I need your knot… AHHHH Dongho-ya please.” Minhyun sobs as he begs for his lover to give him release. 

Dongho rises from his knees satisfied at the mess he has made out of his lover. He stares down into Minhyun’s tear-filled eyes, slick running down his chin, “What’d you say Minhyunnie?” he teases. His inner alpha reveling in his dominance over the lanky omega sprawled out on his kitchen table.

“You heard me,” Minhyun pouts in protest.

“I don’t think I heard it right Minhyun-ah, what did you say you needed?” Dongho replies cheekily, bringing the head of his erection grazing Minhyun’s gaping entrance.

Minhyun tries to push himself onto Dongho’s cock, but Dongho was quick he pulls back not allowing his omega to have his way. Minhyun whimpers, “Alpha…”

Dongho growls, “Ask again omega, what do you need?” he pushes his dick to apply a slight pressure onto Minhyun’s rim. “What do you need Minhyunnie?”

“I need your cock. I need you to fill me up, knock me up, knot me, make me scream Alpha. Alpha please,” Minhyun cries out in frustration, begging to be penetrated.

“There’s a good boy,” Dongho smirks, planting a soft kiss on Minhyun’s sweaty forehead as he pushes in in one swift movement. 

Minhyun’s eyes widen and his mouth opens in a silent scream as he gets filled up in the most satisfying way. Drool dribbles down his cheek, as he feels Dongho pound into him deep, and hard. It didn’t take long for Dongho’s arousal to grow into a knot considering the rut, the foreplay, and just Minhyun’s beauty in general. He felt his insides being increasingly stuffed and Minhyun chokes out, “Oh my god baby… Oh my god Dongho-ya.”

Dongho leans down to pepper Minhyun with soft kisses to soothe his lover, “I’m here baby. I’m here.”

“I feel so full… ugh I wanna come Dongho, I wanna come,” Minhyun cries out his erection bobbing up and down between their bodies.

“Come for me sweetie. Come for me Minhyun-ah,” Dongho hushes as he connects their lips. 

Minhyun cries into the kiss, whimpering as he felt his stomach knot in a familiar away. His cries get louder as he gets pushed closer to the edge, and Dongho pistons into his lover harder and deeper. “Ah.., Ah… AHHHHH,” Minhyun sings out in pleasure as he finally finds his release. Thick semen shoots out of his dick, and more slick runs out from his entrance. He body falls limp, exhausted from the orgasm, but it wasn’t over. Dongho still hadn’t come yet.

Without giving his lover a moment to rest, Dongho pulls up Minhyun’s legs and starts pounding into him with a heightened vigor. Minhyun’s eyes blow wide open and his head lolls to the side, his hands are on Dongho’s firm biceps for support as he moans and whimpers, at complete mercy of his alpha. He feels his erection coming back to life, and he can sense that Dongho is almost there. 

“Baby, baby give me your cum. Shoot inside of me,” Minhyun pants as Dongho’s thrusts get faster but sloppier. He was so close. 

“I love you Minhyun-ah,” Dongho grunts as he pushes in one more time harder than before, deeper than before, and he releases. Dongho’s knot latches onto Minhyun as the floodgates open and his omega is being filled with his semen. Dongho holds them in place, and Minhyun bites down on his lip overwhelmed by the sensation of being filled. Dongho is coming so much that Minhyun feels liquids overflowing from his entrance, it was the most glorious feeling. 

Dongho collapses onto Minhyun, barely propping himself up by the elbows as he pants on top of his lover. Minhyun tilts his head and cups his lover’s cheeks lovingly before reaching up to plant a light kiss. “Do you feel better now?” he whispers, as he massages Dongho’s scalp. 

Dongho keens into his lover’s touch and he returns the kiss with a light peck of his own. He feels the tension leave his body, the fire before was gone, and all he feels was calm and serenity. The first bouts of his rut was over, but he knew this was far from the end. But, now is not the time to be concerned, now is the time to soak in his omega’s love and scent. “Yea… so much better. I don’t think this is enough though,” Dongho replies sheepishly. 

Minhyun chuckles, “I guess we aren’t having dinner tonight then.”

Dongho snorts, and he carefully lifts Minhyun up careful to not shift his knot too much. He pulls Minhyun to rest on his hips, and Minhyun wraps his arms and legs around his lover’s torso. They couple share a loving kiss and when they part Dongho teases, “You’re the only meal I need.”

Minhyun playfully hits Dongho in the chest in mock offense, “You’re so gross.”

“Haha we have all night to get dirty and gross baby,” Dongho chuckles as he bounces Minhyun lightly pushing his knot deeper in as he carries his lover over to their bedroom.

Minhyun groans from the sensation, “Be grateful that I love you Kang Dongho.”

“Yes yes baby. I’m grateful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, I felt so sinful writing this but I also had a lot of fun. Feel free to provide any and all feedback, write comments, suggestions, or send over any requests!


End file.
